Digital media content provides a user with the ability to customize a manner in which the digital media content is presented to the user. For example, during an initial presentation of a movie (e.g., a video-on-demand movie) by a media content access device (e.g., a set-top box device) to a user, the user may direct the media content access device to skip scenes of the movie that are of no interest to the user. Unfortunately, such customization does not carry over to subsequent presentations of the movie. For example, if the user desires to again view the movie without the skipped scenes, he or she has to again manually skip the scenes during the subsequent viewing.